


Show and Tell

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, Wing Kink, Wings, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finally lets Dean see his wings, who is instantly mesmerized by them. Cas didn’t know his wings were so sensitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

Dark, ebony feathers ruffled out behind the angel, stretching and fluttering slightly as the hunter stared, awestruck at the sight. Cas shifted a bit nervously, swallowing dryly as he awaited a response from the hunter.

Dean had been bugging him for a while now, asking of he could see his wings, teasing him that maybe the reason why he wouldn’t show them was because he didn’t really have any. At that Cas had finally caved and decided to reveal to Dean his wings.

The older Winchester had a simply mesmerized look in his eyes; his mouth barely open, jaw slightly dropped. Cas looked.. amazing… powerful… with those wings protruding from behind him. It almost seemed unreal.

Cas continued to wait for some sort of response from Dean until the hunter finally spoke, “C-can I touch them?” He asked quickly, only realizing how strange he sounded after the words had come out.

Cas once again shifted his weight, “I …suppose so.. Yes..” The angel felt exposed with his wings spanning out, careful not to let them knock into the bed behind him in the small motel room.

His cheeks grew warm and turned a light pink as Dean moved a hand up to the dark feathers. The hunter slid his finger against the soft, charcoal feathers experimentally. Castiel shuddered under the touch, which Dean immediately noticed.

"What was that Cas?" Dean quirked an eyebrow.

"My wings are a bit- sensitive- I can’t help it.." Cas muttered, blushing.

"So.. Like, your wings are ticklish?" Dean’s puzzled look had transformed into a mischievous one, a bemused grin creeping across his lips.

Cas blinked, “um… Ticklish? I’m not entirely sure what you me-ahhHH” The angel inhaled sharply as Dean ran a finger over the soft feathers, his grin widening.

"This," Dean smirked and let his touch glide over the angel’s wings, " is what I mean." Cas was squirming and letting out small gasps.

Cas backed away from the sensation, his wings twitching sporadically. Dean followed his movements, the grin he was giving the angel was devious. Cas moved back until there was no where else for him to go and he toppled on to the bed.

Dean was on top of him before Cas could collect himself, laughing at the flabbergasted look on the angel’s face. Cas found his hands grappling at Dean’s fighting to keep him from tickling his wings again. “D-Dean stop!” Castiel’s eyes widened at the hunter’s wicked grin.

Dean had no intention of stopping until he was satisfied and the angel was turned into a giggling mess.

Dean pried a hand free from Castiel’s defensive grasp and scrabbled his fingers over a wing, the feathers soft and shaking under his touch. Cas just about jumped out of his skin, “p-please!” he gasped.

"Nah, don’t think so." Dean chuckled and freed his other hand, adding it to the attack. Cas flailed his hands, his protests being drowned by his laughter. His wings spanned over the edges of the bed and were flailing at the ends, feathers flying across the room.

Dean was profoundly entertained with the angel’s new found weakness; he could listen to Castiel’s laugh forever. His fingers never slowed, scratching and sliding and grazing the dark feathers as they spasmed beneath them. Cas was beside himself with laughter, his face frozen in a wide open smile and his eyes squeezed shut. “Dea- pleas- st- De-” Cas choked out words between laughter; he was barely fighting anymore, exhausted from the struggle and from laughing.

Dean reluctantly retracted his hands, giving Cas some leeway to breathe. Cas tried his best to glare at him, but that proved rather difficult with the wide grin still decorating his face.

Dean moved back off the angel, extending a hand to help Cas up. Cas stared at the hand like it was a predator waiting to strike, then cautiously took it and pulled himself into an upright position. His wings disappeared behind them.

"Well, that was fun." Dean smirked.

Cas glared back, or at least attempted to, “I don’t understand your definition of fun.”

Dean laughed, putting an arm on Castiel’s shoulder, “Well I’ve got to say I am definitely a fan of your wings.”

Cas gave a half attempted roll of his eyes, a gesture he’d picked up from spending time around the hunter.

"You should whip-em out more often." Dean winked.

The angel narrowed his eyes.

Dean just laughed, “Speaking of which… So… You ticklish anywhere else?” The hunter’s devious grin spread to his lips again.

"Dean no don-" was all Cas got out before his words dissolved into giggles and laughter as Dean pounced and wiggled his fingers on the angel’s stomach and ravaged his ribs and sides.

Convincing Cas to show him his wings was arguably the best decision Dean had ever made.


End file.
